The present invention relates to an apparatus for cultivating plants under well nourished and lighted conditions.
The primary requisite for the cultivation of plants is adequately conditioning various factors related thereto such as light, nourishment, carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) and heat as well as ambient conditions including temperature and humidity. However, the effort to satisfy all these factors has brought about a problem in view of the atmosphere which is desirable for human beings. For example, excessive supply of CO.sub.2 is harmful for human beings and excessive humidity or heat, undesirable.